


A Band-Aid Problem

by transreborn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, bed sharing, kissing [soft], klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/pseuds/transreborn
Summary: Lance spends too much on unnecessary thing





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay but sociji on tumblr made an adorable comic and im still not over it. they gave me permission to write it and im honoured to have been able to aaa!!

[link to comic](http://socij.tumblr.com/post/152641946413/what-did-you-expect)

* * *

 

It was quiet and soft as the two laid together. Keith and Lance had been lazing around Keith’s dorm most of the day, the room getting steadily darker as it got later. Lance was showing the passing time as he slept, curled around Keith and with his head buried in his neck. Hands gently went through Lance’s hair as Keith stayed awake. He shifted slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Lance’s forehead.

“What’re you doing?” Lance asked sleepily.

“Nothing…” Keith deflected. 

Lance smiled sleepily and moved so he could reach Keith’s mouth, moving lazily and softly. Keith made a soft noise and returned the kiss. Lance let his eyes drift close. Keith moved his hand away from his hair and rested it at the base of Lance’s neck. 

Soon, the kisses turned away from being lazy and soft. They were hard and had teeth and tongue and hands roaming more. Everything stuttered and stopped when Keith felt a sharp prick on his top lip and he pulled back, his hand flying to his mouth.

“Did you just  _ bite  _ me?” He asked acidly.

Lance looked concerned as he moved Keith’s hand away so he could look at what happened. There was a small puncture with a bead of blood forming. Lance dabbed at it with his sleeve before he leaned over Keith to grab something out of the bedside table. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry. All you need”, Lance said, plastering the fuzzy band-aid on, “is this!”

Keith didn’t see what it was but didn’t like the fur that was scratching at his nose. Lance snorted, trying to contain his laughter. He took a picture and burst into laughter as he looked at the photo of Keith with a mustache. 

“Delete that!” 

“No! You look so cute, Keith.”

Keith swiped for the phone but Lance held it up and away, falling off the bed in his attempt to keep it from Keith. He was taller so it was easier to stand on his tiptoes and have it out of reach. Finally, Keith jumped and wrapped his limbs around Lance like a sloth, making the two topple over onto the ground. Keith maneuvered the two until he was on top.

There was a pick up line forming inside of Lance, Keith knew there was from the smug and annoyingly pretty smirk. But he didn’t have time to say anything as Keith grabbed the box of band-aids from the table. He put them all over Lance, on his arms, neck, face, and even managing to get some on his shirt.

The door was close to where they had crash landed so Lance easily darted off. He yelled, “I’ll be back”, over his shoulder at Keith before he was sprinting down the dorm hall to the common room. He clutched the band-aids to his chest and skidded into the common room. Shiro was the only one there and look bewildered at the site Lance was.

“Shiro, help!” Lance cried. “Keith is being mean! He wasted all of these band-aids. I’m not even hurt it completely goes against what band-aids are for!”

“Those are band-aids?” Shiro asked in amazement.

“Yes! They cost me five dollars, Shiro.”

“That’s what you get for spending that much on those things”, Keith said. He walked into the common room, the mustache still across his lip. 

“Did you-?” Shiro said, turning to Lance.

“Yes, I did do that. And Keith?”

“What?”

“I mustache you a question.”


End file.
